


Princess

by gothgirlmahi



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Creampie, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, F/M, Forced age regression, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Spanking, Rape/Non-con Elements, Squirting, Vibrators, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:48:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25428679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothgirlmahi/pseuds/gothgirlmahi
Summary: Daddy’s punishments go a bit too far so he spends the night trying to make it up to you.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 113





	Princess

Bruises and welts covered your body as you laid crying on the floor of your room. The pink carpet was rough against your bruised cheek.

When you were bad, Daddy did bad things to you. Bucky did bad things to you. When he first brought you here, you were resistant. You were an adult, you didn’t need to be anyone’s little girl or anyone’s baby. Bucky thought otherwise. He looked at you and saw someone who needed him. Someone he could dominate and boss around and keep locked in his house. He was good to you as long as you listened to him. He could be kind even. Just not recently.

There was no telling how long you’d been here. You’d stopped counting somewhere around three weeks. You knew nobody was looking for you and Bucky knew it, too. That’s why he chose you. 

Some of your behaviors he could get past. The crying. Throwing your food on the floor. Even saying you hated him. Sometimes he would spank you or even just lecture at you for being a bad girl. The one behavior he couldn’t get past was your escape attempts. Or mentioning your life before all this. _Or calling him crazy. Or saying you weren’t a little girl and you weren’t going to call him daddy._ That was your most recent mishap. Anything that broke the fantasy sent him into a rage.

Bucky knew he overreacted. You were frustrated and he had to have expected that. He was just hoping this all could go a bit faster. You could accept him, let him take care of you and you all could be happy. He didn’t understand why you were so resistant. You hated everything being an adult entailed, paying bills, going to work, taxes. He took you away from all of that because he knew you hated it. Bucky needed someone to take care of. Someone he could focus all his attention on so he could make _them_ happy because he hadn’t been doing a good job of making _himself_ happy.

He shouldn’t have hit you that hard with the belt. He especially shouldn’t have slapped you. Even after you cried and apologized he just couldn’t stop himself. Your words had a lot of impact on him. You thought he was crazy, or at least that’s what you said. But what was crazy about wanting someone to love? Someone to take care of?

“Baby?” he called before entering your room. No answer. He supposed you were mad at him or sleeping by now. It was past your bedtime, anyway.  
He pushed the door open and found you right where he left you. You had hardly even changed positions. Your dress was bunched around your waist, revealing your bruised ass. Your legs had felt his anger as well and parts of your arms were beaten. Clutched between your arms was a little purple teddy bear he had bought for you.

He kneeled down to you and saw you were shaking. Your eyes didn’t meet his until he called your name.

“Baby girl, I am so sorry. You know Daddy loves you. I just get upset sometimes.” He went to pet your hair and you flinched out of fear. The last time Bucky’s hand was near you, he slapped you to the ground. You didn’t want him touching you. 

“Daddy’s going to pick you up and put you in bed, okay sweetheart?”

You didn’t say anything, just continued your lifeless stare at the wall as Bucky picked you up. He pulled back the blanket to your bed and put you in gently. The sheets brushed against your bruised body and you tried to hold back your whimper of pain. Bucky looked sad and kneeled next to you.

“Are you hungry?”

You shook your head.

“Are you sure? You don’t even want a snack?”

You would happily starve to death if it meant getting away from him.  
Bucky hated the fear he saw in your eyes. You were shaking just looking at him. He sighed and put his head down.

“Baby, that won’t happen again. It _can’t_ happen again. From now on I’m sticking to regular punishments. I won’t use the belt again or hit you aside from spankings. I just want to make sure you’re safe.”

No response from you. Bucky placed soft kisses on your forehead, your nose and your lips before pulling the blanket over you. He left the room for a moment and you sighed, pulling the blanket over your head.

He always promised it wouldn’t happen again. He wouldn’t blow up again. He wouldn’t lose his temper again. But he always did. Sometimes you think he meant the apologies, meant that he didn’t want to hurt you. But there was always something in him that just snapped when you tried to break him out of his own head or imply that this situation was anything but normal.

When Bucky returned, you heard him set something down on the nightstand. You pushed yourself further into the bed. You felt him take a seat next to your aching body on the bed. He pulled the blanket from over your face.

“I brought you some water.”

You didn’t want it. It was never _just_ water. He would give you sleeping pills at night so you would sleep earlier, you knew he crushed them and mixed them into your drinks. His reasoning was he wanted to keep you on a schedule. Little girls needed to abide by bedtime. You had learned a hard lesson not to fight him on it. The last time you did, he locked you in a closet until you begged and pleaded and _apologized_ to him. Like you did something wrong.

Bucky was staring at you expectantly so you sat up and took the water. He smiled encouragingly and you sipped it. The sedatives were always tasteless so you couldn’t tell if it was there or not. Regardless, you were just now realizing how thirsty you were as you went about draining the glass. One of his hands strayed to your thigh.

“I know you’re upset with me, but I think we’re making progress. We both have some things to work on and I know it’ll get better. I only want to take care of you. You don’t have to worry about anything but being my sweet little girl. Speaking of which, I have a gift for you.”

Bucky always gave you lots of gifts. Especially after he had an episode like this. Last time it was a pair of gold earrings shaped like ice cream cones. He pulled a little blue velvet box out of his pocket and gave it to you. You pried the box open quickly. Inside was a gold charm bracelet with a few charms of random things, a book, a piece of candy, a purse. After turning the bracelet a few different ways, the inscription on the inside revealed itself.

_Princess._

Somehow that was better than baby girl but it still turned your stomach.  
“Aren’t you going to say thank you?”

“Thank you, Daddy,” you said instinctively. Bucky got upset when you weren’t polite around him. 

A little smirk crossed his face and he shook his head.  
“You know that’s not what I meant. That isn’t the only way you can use your mouth to say thank you.”

If you did what he wanted, that would make all of this easier. You could do that for the night. You would do it just to get him to leave you alone for a little while. Pulling your blanket off, you slid to your knees in front of him. The carpet dig into your skin painfully but you tried to ignore it. Bucky pet your head affectionately before starting to undo his belt.

His heavy length was held out in front of you, as he stroked himself. His hand gripped your hair tightly as he tipped your head back.

“Be a good girl and say ahh.” You opened your mouth and he slid in without stopping, not until he was firmly held in your throat. You coughed and choked around him but he held your head to his hips until your breathing steadied. Tears fell from your eyes as you tried to breathe through your nose. He pulled your head back and slammed into your throat again. He hushed you as you cried, stroking your hair.

“Shh, baby. Your mouth is so good. Suck on Daddy like one of your lollipops, okay?”

He thrusted into your throat again and you swallowed around him. Your only goal was to get this over with. When he pulled back again, you wrapped your hand around him while you sucked in the head of his cock. Your hand was in a vice grip around him as you licked around him. You used your teeth very lightly as you brought your tongue up his length and he groaned. Bucky pulled your hand off of him and resumed fucking your face as he was before, this time with a bit more urgency.

“My good little slut. You love the taste of Daddy’s cock, huh? You want my love in your mouth? Down your pretty throat? I’m so fucking close. I want you to swallow all of it.”

He pushed as far as he could into your throat, holding himself there as he came. His warm cum oozed down your throat and flooded your mouth. When he let you go, you had a coughing fit in an attempt to get some air back in your lungs. Bucky picked you up and laid you back on the bed. He chose to lay between your thighs, staring at your glistening core.

“Princess, you’re soaked. You want me to take care of you?”

You nodded, shame pooling deep in your stomach. He leaned over to reach in the nightstand and pulled something out. Your vibrator. Something he had taken from your apartment when he took you. He flipped the switch and slid it inside you, maneuvering it until you twitched from the sensation. He smiled and left it in that spot before kissing up your thighs. Little bruises were left behind as he nibbled and sucked at you. His tongue lashed against your clit before he wrapped his mouth around it to suck. Instinctively you tried to reach down to grab his hair, but he pushed your arms down to your sides.

You ground your hips into his face shamelessly as the vibrator worked against your G spot. He worked you up until you were shaking.

“Please, can I come?” you begged. He got upset when you didn’t ask first. Bucky never looked up but shook his head before sucking harder at you. Your vision went blurry as you tried to focus on not cumming. Bucky looked up with a smirk on his face.

“What’s that? My pretty little whore wants to come all over my tongue? But only good girls get to do that. Have you been a good girl?”

“Yes,” you managed to get out.

He hit the button again and the vibrator picked up speed inside you. You nearly screamed, arching your back and thrashing against the bed. When you tried to squirm closer to his face, Bucky stopped the vibrator and pulled it out before taking his mouth away from you. You whined in frustration but he laughed, slapping your clit lightly and making you jolt.

Bucky climbed further up the bed and flipped you onto your stomach.

“Ass up,” he demanded. You arched your back, pushing your ass out for him. He kneaded your ass before spanking you. You whimpered in pain.

His cock slapped again your clit a few times before he slid into you completely. He braced one hand on the headboard and the other around your waist.

“Who’s pussy is this?” he breathed against your ear.

“Yours.”

“Who’s pussy is this?” He slammed into you roughly, hitting your cervix and making you cry out in pain.

“It’s Daddy’s pussy,” you corrected yourself. He smiled into your hair before pushing into you again.

His hips slapped against yours roughly as he fucked you into the mattress. Your arms gripped tightly around a pillow while you panted and moaned into it. You didn’t want it. You never did. But he would always take you like this and he would always make sure you came. Just to add the extra dose of humiliation. That way he could reason that you wanted it, that you were enjoying yourself or even that he was taking care of your needs. After all, he knew what was best.  
He hit a spot that had you seeing stars and he could tell by the way you squeezed around him. His hand snaked around to your front to rub tight circles on your clit.

“Oh, princess. Daddy loves when you squeeze him like that. You’re doing so good. You’re so perfect. Daddy’s going to give you his cream.”

You hated him. You hated that you were about to come on his cock. Even though you couldn’t help what he was doing to you or how it felt, it still made you feel dirty.

“Can I come? Please?” you asked. Bucky kissed your cheek.

“Say you love me and I’ll let you come.”

“I love you. I love you, Daddy. Please just let me come. I can’t stop it.”

“Oh fuck. Come all over me, baby girl.”

The pressure building inside you exploded and you came, writhing against the sheets. You nearly passed out as your release covered his cock and dripped down your thighs. Bucky groaned into you ear, speeding toward his own end.

“That’s my good girl. Squirting all over me. Fuck, that was hot.”

You fought to keep your eyes open when he moaned into your neck, filling you with his cum. Bucky laid a few kisses down your spine before pulling out of you and pulling you to lay on top of him. He kissed your lips before you fell asleep.

“Goodnight, princess.”

“Goodnight, Daddy.”


End file.
